her very own prince charming
by 007cece
Summary: Selena's in love with her friend's older brother, but does he even like her back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I watch the sky get darker and darker by the minute. "Sometimes, sometimes I just wish that I was like the dawn. You know just fade away from the sun's rays."

"I really don't understand what you're saying. To me you sound foolish, not that I'm judging you."Misha told her.

Misha and I were sitting on the porch of Misha's house talking about the last day of the summer vacation, which was today. I had spent the last two weeks at a Misha's house.

"Ummmm so what are you wearing tomorrow" she asked.

I knew that meant that I should change the subject. Whenever Misha was uncomfortable with a topic she would change the topic.

"Why did you have to ask me now? I'm still thinking about an outfit."

"Yes you were. I say the way you was eyeing my mini skirt. "She gave me a genuine smile. "Look if you want to borrow it you can"

"Really" I squealed. Of course I was eyeing her short skirt. It was just the cutest lil thin I ever saw (after Misha's twin brother Vince).Vince was so handsome with his black curls and green eyes. But I know I can't have him.

"Besides you probably wanna look good for my brother" she said with a wink.

Misha was the only one who knew about my crush on Vince. If the whole school knew I would be the laughingstock for the rest of the year.

"Ump, no I don't" I said my face turning tomato red.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do" Misha shouted back at me.

Right that moment Vince decided to enter the room.

"Yes, you do what?"He asked. His black hair was wet, probably from taking a shower because his T-shirt was sticking to his broad shoulders. Shoulders from playing on the school's Football team.

'Selena wants to look good for a special someone". Misha said giving me a teasing look.

If my face could turn any redder, it was now.

"Someone special" Vince said turning to face me. I plastered a smile on my face hoping he wouldn't notice it was fake.

"Yeah, didn't you hear about it yet, Selena has a new boy toy to play with. And did I mention she loves him"Misha nearly shouted at Vince, who visibly wince.

Vince I noticed was still looking at me.

"So, who is he", he asked. For some reason his voice sounded cold if not hard.

'No one you need to know about', Misha said before I could open my mouth. She probably knew that if I opened my mouth that nothing would come out.

"Besides he's closer than you think", she added.

Vince's eyes went to his sister.

"Please tell me it's not any of the guys who hang with my crowd", he said.

"Maybe….Maybe not" She smiled. She reached over to grab my hand.

"Come on Selena, sleep time. You need to look real cute tomorrow"

As we left the porch, I looked over my shoulder at Vince. My breath caught in my throat at the look on his face. The look of complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, wake up" Misha shouted the next morning.

"I'm up", I said sleepily as i throwed the sheet away from my body and got off the bed. The sun's rays shot through the white curtains of Misha's room lighting it up.

"We have 30 minutes before Vince leaves for svhool. Hurry up cause i want a ride", she said.

Thirty minutes later, dressed and filled with food misha and I sat in Vince's car waiting for him.

"Did you see the way his eyes popped open when he saw you", Misha asked.I did see the way he looked at me. The way a nerd would look at a cheerleader.

'i mean you look hot with capital H", She said.

"Thank you and so do you", I said.

"look at you", she said. I did. my blond hair was blonder with highlights from the sun. I'd lost weight. My braces was gone.

I was toned nicely. A smile appeared on my face.

"Are you now realizing that", she said.

Finally Vince walked out the house and came towards the car.

'Shhhh here he comes. Show time", Misha said.

"What show", I asked.

"Misha's matchmaking show", she smiled.

As soon as Vince opened the car door and got in, she said

"I wonder what he's going to say when he sees you. I mean you look hot, your body is sexy", she said, "Vince isn't Selena's body sexy".

I looked at Vince in the front mirror of the car. He was watching me.

"I'm not going to say that about my little sister's best friend" he said, cutting his gaze away from me. He started the car and pulled out the drive way.

"We're the same age you ass", Misha said.

"But I'm still older", He said.

The drive to the school was driven silently, well for Vince but Misha and I talked about every thing but boys. When we arrived at the school, Vince asked that we wait for him while he parks he car.

"Why?" Misha asked suspiciously.

"Because I said so", He said sliding a glance at me. "Just wait".

"Whatever", she said.

We watched as the parked the car in the closest parking spot and got out. He grabbed his bag and hopped out.

"Let's go", he muttered, going to stand on my left side.

Brady costal High was a hug building four stories high with red we entered the school the noise level hallway was crowded with excited teenagers.

"Ahhhh....the smell of high school", Misha groaned.

I laughed. The lady sitting at the front entrance of the door asked the three of us our name for she gave us our combination numbers.

" Oh wow. We're in the same row", I said as i looked at all three slip of papers."right next to eachother."

We walked up to the second floor and to our i could even open my locker a loud voice shouted out.

"Vince, ma man".

"Jacky Wacky, is that you", Vince yelled, laughing.

"The one and only", The tall handsome African American boy called out. Jackson Wilcox was on the football team as Defense to Vince's quarterback.

Jackson ran forth and slapped vince a high other football players followed slowly behind Misha and I took the needed materials out our lockers, Vince had a so called reunion with his friends.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Selena is that you",A very high, very squeaky voice called out. I groaned under my breath and closed my eyes.

"Trica. You look great", I said.

"not as good as you", She marched over dressed in Bermuda shorts and a tank top. Her short dark hair had grown over the summer.

"yes, not as good as you do", one of the two football players who'd follow Jackson said.I recognized him as mike. I smiled at the first compliment of the day, well from a boy.

"To bad she's taken", Vince said.

I didn't even know he was listening to the conversation.

"By man knew you had it in you to finally as----".He was interupted by Vince.

"No asshole. She's not my girl", he said.

"oh", Both Mike and Jackson said.

"So whose the lucky guy". Mike asked.

Everyone turned to look at me waiting for an answer including Trica, and a very intrested Vince. 'bout time i spoke up for myself.

"Don't think i'll tell you the poor guys name. But he's very handsome with a great smile", i said.I looked at Misha and she gave me a thumbs up.

Then as if right on time the school bell rang.

"thank god", I said under my breathe as i walked with Misha to class.

"you have him wrapped around your finger", misha sang to herself next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Guys I'm so sorry. I know it's been a year or so but I've been so busy with school and work. Here's what you've been waiting for._**

**As I sat I my first class for the day, I couldn't help but remember Vince's face when Misha told everyone that I was taken. He looked crushed. What was Jackson going to say? Questions bombarded at me at rapid speed. Could it be that Vince liked me beyond friendship?**

**"Selena!"**

**"Selena!"**

**The voice broke through my thoughts.**

**"What?"**

**"Well, miss. Care to share with us what you was daydreaming about" the teacher said from in front the classroom.**

**"It was nothing" I answered but couldn't prevent the blush from creeping up my cheeks.**

**"Well good then. Mayhap you can answer the question that was asked."**

**"Umm, sorry sir but I did not hear the questioned asked".**

**"I'll advise you to listen more in the future" He turned away form me and faced the blackboard.**

**A few seconds passed and someone whispered my name. At first I thought it was the wind or something, but then it got louder.**

**I turned around and looked to my right.**

**"Hey Selena right" the guy said. He didn't wait for me to answer but continued on talking. "You probably don't remember but last year I asked you out. Daniel Peterson".**

**"Oh I remember you. You're the one that started that rumor about me kissing you when you know it wasn't true" I was truly about to get on that guy's case when the bell rang. Picking up my bag I turned to him and said "saved by the bell".**

**I walked out the class room and went to my locker. When i arrived Vince was standing by his locker.**

**"hey you",i said opening my locker and trying to ignore the rapid thumping of my heart.**

**"Hey. How was your first day back?'' he asked leaning against his closed locker.**

**"Well so far so good. but it's only been the first period. yours?"**

**"it could have started better" the way he was looking at me had me thinking thay he wasn't taking a**bout school at all.

**The bell rang and i turned to hurry away, but vince stop me.**

**"this guy you're going out with, i don't know him right"**

**I opened my mouth to say what guy, but then remember Misha's so called plan,**

**"No, No he's not" i turned to go**.


End file.
